


For the Sake of Innocence

by erraticallyinspired



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Rated For Violence, also gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/erraticallyinspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Darach took his fucking father.<br/>[...]<br/>His eyes flooded black."</p>
<p>A demon!Stiles story with a bit of a twist (though it's probably been done before).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story **IS** gory, and should I continue it, will continue to be so.   
>  Some things to keep in mind:
> 
> **1.** The druid mentioned in a flashback is described as young by the demon, but the demon is hella old. Although sexual advances (at the very least) are implied, it is _NOT_ underage, because the druid is supposed to be in his early twenties.  
>  **2.** If there are more chapters, a relationship may or may not develop. I'll tag any relationships or anything else relevant to the story as they come up.
> 
> **LASTLY** : I wrote this, because it refused to leave me alone. However, I'm not really sure if it's okay, let alone good, so **please tell me if you want more**. If at least a few people want it, I'll expand this into an multi-chapter fic.

She took him.

_The Darach took his fucking father._

Scott promised him that they’d get the sheriff back, but it wasn’t going to be enough this time.

His eyes flooded black.

 

Stiles and Scott arrived at Derek’s loft shortly before ‘Mrs. Blake’ did and went along with Derek’s plan. Only his tight control kept him from revealing himself when she claimed to be innocent. _Oh_ , he knew innocent. _(G. Stilinski was innocent.)_ The Darach was not. But he didn’t say anything, just grabbed a bat _(a knife hidden in his pant leg)_ and followed them to the hospital. He even kept quiet when she escaped. _(What a shock.)_

Then she took Mrs. McCall. 

He spent the night sharpening his knives, checking his stores of mountain ash, and re-reading his old books.

 

Mountain ash was a peculiar thing. If the wielder’s belief was strong enough, it would hold back supernatural beings _(demons)_. The first time the demon had come across it, it had been stopped but, thankfully, not trapped. The first time Stiles came across it, he found it no longer affected him. 

With Deaton’s words in mind _(he knew how it worked; know thy enemy)_ , Stiles had gone to the rave with a bag full of mountain ash, fully prepared for it not to work _(supernatural beings can’t touch)_. It worked. He was a spark. _(G. Stilinski was a spark.)_ Afterwards it was a no brainer to him that he invest in his own stash of the substance. Beacon Hills was dangerous. _(There was a sweet rush every time he used it, walked over it.)_

 

Hearing that Allison’s father had been taken made him anxious. It was not that he was worried _(she was_ almost _a friend)_ but that now all he had to do was bide his time. He knew where their parents were – they were at the nemeton, and he could find his way their blindfolded. All you had to do was follow the scent of old power, the scent of musty old books carefully tended to by their owner. Earth owned the nemeton, and it took care of her. The minute he’d gotten to town, he’d known where it was. 

No, finding the parents wouldn’t be a problem. Getting them away while the Darach was distracted was. They couldn’t give her a chance to kill them with a flick of her wrist, a surge of dizzying power. 

So he waited.

Until he couldn’t wait any longer. Deaton wanted them to die so that they could find the damn tree. Not only was it wholly unnecessary, but Stiles had enough darkness in him for every single student at Beacon Hills High – Scott _(and Allison)_ didn’t need it.

“I won’t do it.”

Deaton scrutinized him. Scott looked lost. Allison looked angry.

“I know where they are already,” he said, staring at the vet, who inclined his head.

“Stiles –,” Scott began.

“I need to talk to your boss alone for a few minutes, Scotty.”

Deaton nodded when Scott looked at him bewildered. As soon as he and his ex were out of the room, Stiles let go. His eyes flooded, and he smirked.

“Druid.”

“Demon.”

 

The first druid he’d met was young, foolish, and power-hungry. Each word that left his lips _(full and pale and splattered with dark red blood and wolf’s bane, because the demon just couldn’t help himself)_ was eager and sensual _(that’s how dark magicks_ are _)_ and perfect. The demon was summoned on the first try. A body was there in the circle _(mountain ash that made his eyes narrow and his grin widen)_ for him – _a gift_ , the druid said. **_Such a beautiful present and all for me_** , he drawled in response, rolling the shoulders and cracking the fingers _(perfect digits that held the knife oh so well)_. Then he’d whispered softly and seductively, **_why don’t you let me out so that I can help you?_** It hadn’t taken much to convince the druid _(oh so young)_. 

The knife sliced through his ribs so easily. _(he carved the heart like a turkey and ate it one warm piece at a time, licking his lips with a flourish.)_

 

They waited as long as they could and acted as soon as possible. Scott went back to Deucalion _(the alpha was delusional)_ , while Allison, Isaac, and Stiles all went to the nemeton. Well, Stiles led them there. He had other things to take care of. 

He went to the abandoned distillery – slowly, of course, because things had to play out a little before he put in his two cents. At his pace, he arrived there in time to see the Darach heal Deucalion. Huh. Looks like Derek could come up with a good plan now and then. 

Then something curious happened. Scott tried to get past the circle of mountain ash _(pure powdered power)_ and managed it. Stiles couldn’t help but grin, his eyes briefly flooding black in delight before he stepped out from where he had been blending into the shadows. The True Alpha was the first to see him.

“Stiles? What about –?” 

Jennifer smirked cruelly until he pulled out his cell phone. 

“ **Got them out. Your dad wants to talk to you** ,” the teen read off of the device. “So yeah, we got them out just after druid lady here left for this little powwow.”

“How did you find it?” she screamed.

“ _’How did you find it?’_ ” he mocked back. “You may have known about it from your little druid studies, but, for as dead as the old stump is, it still oozes the pungent scent of old power to those who can smell it.”

Her eyes narrowed, and all three werewolves glanced between the two.

“Yeah,” he drawled as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long, thin knife. “I’m not exactly human.”

Black spilled over his eyes like ink on paper. She paled. Behind him, the wolves twitched anxiously, unable to see what he had done. 

“So yeah, sorry – well, not really – but in my day planner I have your death marked down for,” he stopped to look at his wristwatch, “three minutes from now, and, you know, I hate to be late for an appointment, little druid.”

“If anyone is going to kill her, it’s going to be Scott or myself,” Deucalion interjected.

“Too bad,” Stiles said as he turned to face the alpha, who, along with Derek, stepped back when he could see the teen’s eyes. 

Scott held his breath. With that done, Stiles pivoted back to the Darach, easily stepped over the mountain ash boundary she had tried to salvage, and slit her throat. It was easy. The blood gushed out of her neck and through her fingers as she tried to stop it. Licking the knife clean, he moved closer, stepping in shallow puddles of blood, and sliced through her chest _(the crack of her ribs, the weak wet noise that flowed from her throat made his stomach rumble)_ to get to his prize. He strode towards the wolves when he was done, warm, bloody heart in hand. They watched as he gnawed a chunk off. Noisy, appreciative sounds dripped off of his lips.

“Druids taste even better than curly fries,” he sighed. “They just have that extra oomph that your garden variety humans lack.”

Derek was the first to speak.

“Is Stiles still alive in there or have you devoured him, too?”

“Look, _Sourwolf_ , Stiles is standing right in front of you, alive and well and enjoying a good meal.”

“No, the human.”

Stiles sighed.

“I’m the one who held you up in that goddamn pool, who almost cut your arm off when you got yourself shot. I _am_ Stiles Stilinski, you asshole.”

Scott made a choking noise and walked until he stood within a few feet of the other teen.

“It’s Stiles,” he said hollowly after having looked into the black eyes for a brief time. 

It was definitely Stiles. He’d know him anywhere.

His friend grinned proudly.

“See, Scotty got it pretty easily.”

Derek just looked angry and confused _(wasn’t he always?)_ , Deucalion was a silent party, and Scott? Scott made a frustrated noise.

“It’s Stiles. It’s been around for a long time – _years_.”

Stiles clapped and held his arms out. Although his stance shouted self confidence, his eyes _(black, cold,_ lovely _)_ were soft if you knew the signs. Scott did. The other teen nodded and hugged his friend tightly, to the horror of Derek. 

“Scott, he’s a demon. He just _ate someone’s heart._ ”

“He’s Stiles,” Scott said with a shrug.

“That’s my buddy, my beautiful True Alpha,” Stiles said as he pinched one of the teen’s cheeks. “Whom you can’t have, by the way. He’s been mine much longer than he’s even known either of you. Oh, and Deucalion?”

The wolf inclined his head.

“ **Beacon Hills is my territory** ,” he hissed.

“I’ll be gone tomorrow.”

“You’ll be gone tonight.”

He nodded. 

“C’mon Scotty, we’ve got parents to reassure.”


End file.
